La mécanique du coeur
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Dean passe vraiment une journée de merde et il fait la connerie de se blesser sur son lieu de travail. Bobby , le patron du garage le force à aller se soigner à l'hopital.. Cette journée va changer du tout au tout lorsqu'il va rencontrer le bel infirmier du nom de Novak. Mécano!Dean & Infimier!Cas


**B** **onjour/ Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ? ;)**

 **Je suis de retour avec un fantasme destiel demandé par mon amie Sophie.**

 **Merci encore pour votre soutien !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dean était vraiment le dernier des crétins. Il s'insultait de tous les noms depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il savait depuis le matin que cette journée allait être pourrie vu comment elle avait commencé. D'abord il s'était réveillé une heure en retard , il avait voulu prendre une douche sans savoir que la chaudière était en panne et donc qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude , il avait donc fini par prendre une douche glacée. Ensuite , dans son empressement il avait renversé du café bouillant sur le t-shirt qu'il venait juste d'enfiler , il se changea en quatrième vitesse , sachant déjà que Bobby lui taperait sur les doigts pour venir aussi tard au garage. Il du prendre les escaliers car le technicien n'avait pas encore réparé l'ascenseur et il s'était retrouvé avec un pneu crevé. Bref tout ca pour dire qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il aille se recoucher surtout en sachant la journée de travail qu'il l'attendait.

Et le voila maintenant aux urgences car le capot d'une voiture lui est tombé sur la main et lui a ouvert dans une grande coupure qui pisse le sang. Il n'avait pas voulu aller à l'hopital mais son père adoptif lui avait gueulé d'y aller et l'y avait emmené. Il ne voulait pas se trouver là , il destestait les hopitaux.

Il souffla tout en regardant les gens qui attendent avec lui , il tient fermement un bout de tissu contre sa main , le sang imbibant le bout de chiffon. Il voit toutes les personnes qui défilent auprès des médecins pendant qu'il sent son coeur battre dans sa main. Il crève de mal mais il est trop fier pour se plaindre. Il attend donc patiemment et quand son nom est enfin prononce , il saute de sa chaise pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

Elle l'amène alors dans une salle où un lit l'attend. Il s'y assoit et elle repart de nouveau , il souffle et regarde la pièce autour de lui. Il frissonna malgré lui en voyant les piqures , il les a toujours détestée..

Il sursaute lorsqu'on l'interpelle. Il tourne la tête pour voir un homme entré. Il est absomument à couper le souffle , il a des cheveux noirs en pétard qui lui fait penser à une tête qu'on a après le sexe , ses yeux bleus sont d'une profondeur extrême , sa barbe de deux jours donne envie d'y toucher et sa voix est fameusement sensuel.

\- Dean Winchester?

\- Docteur sexy? plaisante-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas docteur , je suis infirmier et mon nom est Novak. répondit-il tout sérieusement.

\- Cela ne vous empeche pas d'être incroyablement sexy! dit-il d'une voix suave.

Le Novak secoue la tête comme en signe de désapprobation mais Dean peut voir le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

\- IL est mis dans votre dossier d'admission que vous êtes là pour une coupure qui nécessite des points de suture.

Il pose le dossier et s'approche du patient. Il prend la main de Dean avec une grande délicatesse et enlève doucement le tissu qui colle à la plaie , Dean grimace un peu mais le Novak est incroyablement doux , il finit par enlever le tissu.

La coupure est très profonde , Dean n'y avait pas vraiment porté atention jusque là. Il grimace quand il voit que cette blessure lui barre presque toute la main. Le brun prend alors une petite table à roulettes et prépare tous les ustentiles nécéssaires.

Il prend une compresse qu'il imbibe de desinfectant, qu'il applique sur la plaie. Dean sent son souffle contre sa joue , il est si proche.

\- Ca va piquer.

Dean grinçe des dents lorsque cela se met à piquer , il se mord les lèvres et tout d'un coup une petite brise de souffle froid refroidit les picotements , il voit alors l'infirmier en train de souffler sur la blessure pour atténuer la douleur. Il relève le regard et leurs yeux se croisent , Dean observe chaque teinte de bleu qui peuple son regard céruléen. L'infirmier finit par baisser le regard et se reconcentre sur son travail.

Dean quant à lui, observe les moindres parcelles de son visage , il passe des ses cils fins à ses lèvres rosées. Ce mec est décidemment trop sexy!

Perdu dans son obsersvation , le mécanicien n'a même pas senti que l'homme est en train de le recoudre. Cela se termine assez vite sous les mains expertes du Novak , il enroule sa blessure d'un bandage puis part se laver les mains.

Dean en profite pour zieuter sur ses fesses et lâche un sourire appréciateur. Il sursaute , pris en faute , lorsque l'infirmier se retourne et lâche un sourire carnassier. Il reprend vite une visage impassible et lui tend l'ordonnance.

Il regarde le papier et le fourre dans sa poche.

\- Soignez- vous bien!

Il pose sa main sur son épaule puis quitte la pièce sans plus de préambules , Dean se lève alors rapidement et le suit dans le couloir.

\- Attendez.. crie-t-il.

Il le voit rentrer dans une pièce et il court jusque celle ci pour le rattraper. Il rentre dans la pièce , il y a deux paires de lits en hauteur. Dean se fige net contre la porte lorsqu'il voit que son soigneur vient d'enlever sa blouse de travail.

Il se retourne lorsque Dean ferme , sans le vouloir , la porte avec son corps. Le regard du Winchester descend alors sur le torse du bel infirmier , il salive d'avance quand il voit son corps. La blouse ne lui rendait pas service , son corps est magnifique.

Dean ne sait pas s'il doit partir ou rester. Le regard du Novak le fige sur place. On dirait qu'il lit dans son esprit , le blond commence à avoir très chaud.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? demande l'infirmier d'une voix rauque.

\- Je crois bien oui.

Il s'approche d'une manière féline et se tient maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres de son patient.

\- Je suis la pour vous aider , dites moi.

\- Quand vous me touchez je n'ai plus mal.

\- Mhm intéressant. Qui te dit que j'ai encore envie de te toucher? taquine-t-il.

\- J'ai vu tes regards , tu en as envie autant que moi.

\- Sauf que j'étais venu pour me reposer vois-tu?

Il désigne la pièce de la main.

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que je te voudrais avec moi?

\- Car je sais que tu as ressenti cette attirance autant que moi alors on baise ou quoi ? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Cette réflexion lâche un sourire à l'infirmier , sourire qu'il avale lorsque le mécanicien lui prend la bouche furieusement. Castiel sourit dans le baiser et pose sa main sur sa tête pour l'intensifier. Dean mordille sa lèvre furieusement , faisant gémir l'employé de l'hopital.

L'infimier fourage ses cheveux et le presse encore plus contre la porte , faisant grogner le jeune homme sous la pression de son corps chaud contre le sien. Dean a l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur , il n'a jamais ressenti cela , en tout cas pas si vite. Il repousse l'infirmier , le souffle haletant.

Il frissone lorsque son futur amant le regarde , pupilles dilatées par le désir. Il s'avance d'un grand pas et le poussa sur le lit. Le brun , un petit sourire en coin , se laisse tomber. Dean grogne et se met à califourchon sur sa nouvelle trouvaille.

Il caresse son torse et se recule lorsque le Novak veut lui retirer son t-shirt , il l'arrache presque de sa tête et lui reprend la bouche. Leurs langues s'entremêlent avec beaucoup de passion , les deux amants vont bientot manquer d'air mais il s'en fichent. Ils ne veulent pas se détacher l'un de l'autre en moins d'une heure , ils sont totalement accros l'un à l'autre. Ils ont besoin de se toucher , de se caresser , de sentir ce feu qui leur brule le ventre depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés!

Dean lui enleve rapidement son pantalon de travail , ce plaisir lui fait terriblement mal mais c'est tellement jouissif en même temps. Il ne peut plus trainer , il a envie de cet homme maintenant. Il sourit lorsqu'il voit la même urgence chez l'autre homme qui lui détache brusquement son jeans.

Le Winchester se leve à contre coeur pour le retirer et il en profite pour se débarrasser de son boxer. Il gémit lorsqu'il voit que le brun était lui aussi totalement nu et putain que c'est bon de voir cette envie sur son visage!

Il se place sur lui et il gémit lorsque leurs sexes entrent en contact. Le Novak se pose sur le lit , acceuillant Dean sur lui. Le mécanicien se soulève alors de ses bras , il fixe son regard dans celui de son vis à vis et se met à frotter leurs érections ensemble.

L'infirmier se tord sous le plaisir , il pose ses mains sur les fesses de Dean et accentue encore plus la friction. Ils halètent tous les deux , ils meurent de chaud et Dean ne sait pas où il trouve la force d'arrêter. Le brun , qui a repris ses esprits , retourne la situation et se met sur lui à son tour. Il dépose une multitude de baiser du haut de son cou en passant par son torse , il taquine les deux tétons de sa langue pendant de longues minutes avant de les abandonner pour reprendre sa course sensuelle.

Dean regarde ses moindres fait et geste. Il le voit descendre et se rapprocher de son envie , il retient son souffle et laisse tomber sa tête sur le coussin lorsque son amant le prend en bouche. Il gémit et se mordillle la lèvre , il passe sa main dans la chevelure du brun pour l'encourager. La main de l'infirmier caresse son torse et alors que Dean a les yeux fermés , il sent un doigt taquiner sa bouche.

Il réouvre les yeux et prend le doigt en bouche pour le sucer avec sensualité. Il sourit lorsque le Novak grogne contre son sexe , il retire son doigt et Dean frissonne lorsqu'il le sent approcher de son entrée. Quelques instants plus tard , le doigt est entré en lui. Il se détend de plus en plus , convoité de tous les cotés.

Perdu dans son plaisir , il ne sent pas que deux doigts ont rejoint le premier. L'infirimer finit par trouver sa prostate , cet organe sur lequel il bute à plusieurs reprises. Pour son plus grand malheur , Dean doit l'arrêter car il sait très bien que vu son état d'excitation , il lui suffirait d'une autre frottemment pour qu'il vienne.

\- Arrête..sinon je vais venir.. haleta-t-il.

Le brun hoche la tête puis lui demande.

\- Tu es clean?

\- Oui et toi?

L'infirmier ne répond pas et se relève , il écarte les deux jambes du mécano et prend son sexe en main pour le guider vers l'entrée de Dean. Ce dernier retient son souffle et il le perd lorsqu'il sent la progression lente de son nouvel amant.

Il ferme les yeux lorsqu'il sent les cuisses de l'homme toucher ses fesses , il ressere ses jambes autour de son corps et l'encourage à bouger d'un coup de talon. Le jeune homme ne se fait pas attendre et commence ses mouvements de bassins.

Dean le regarde droit dans les yeux et pose sa main sur son ventre , il gémit et bouge en même temps que lui. Il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps , après tout ils se sont tellement chauffé qu'il bouillone de l'intérieur.

Il se cambre et a un soubresaut lorsque le brun change d'angle et trouve son point O. Il crie sans ressentir aucune gêne , il s'en fiche qu'on puisse l'entendre. C'est trop bon pour lui et il sent que cela encourage son partenaire alors il ne va pas se gêner.

L'infirmier sue à grosses gouttes , lui aussi ne va pas tenir longtemps. Dean n'est plus qu'une boule gémissante , il n'arrive pas à parler , il a même du mal à respirer. Il sent qu'il va venir , il pose sa main sur son sexe tout en gémissant.

\- Je vais...

Le Novak ne dit rien. Il accélère ses mouvemenets de bassins et fait venir le Winchester qui jouit contre son ventre. Cette simple vision suffit à faire venir l'infirmier qui atteint l'orgasme à son tour et se répend dans le corps du Winchester.

Il s'écroule ensuite sur son corps , le souffle saccadé. Dean est le premier à reprendre pied dans la réalité mais sa respiration se perd toujours. Il prend des grands inspirations et son corps se met à ralentir. L'infirmier se retire alors de lui , les faisant gémir tous les deux. Il se laisse tomber à coté de lui et pose son bras sur le dessus de sa tête.

Dean le regarde et frissone en voyant son corps rempli de sueur et de son sperme.

\- Au fait , c'est quoi ton prénom? demande Dean , sérieusement.

\- C'est bien le moment de demander. rit-il. Je m'appelle Castiel.

\- Enchanté Castiel. rit-il à son tour. Ca te dirait un café ?

\- Quand tu veux , mon beau!

Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux et se sourient. Ils récupèrent pendant de longues minutes sur le lit avant que Castiel se relève pour se rhabiller. Dean le regarde tout en faisant de même. Alors que Castiel a fini le premier , il se dirige vers la porte. Il l'ouvre et alors que Dean va protester , il dit simplement.

\- Retrouve moi devant l'hopital à la fin de mon service à 20h.

\- J'y serais!

Castiel lui fait un clin d'oeil et puis quitte la pièce. Dean sourit tout en lassant ses chaussures. C'est pas une journée si merdique que ça finalement!

* * *

 ** _Voila j'espère que ce fantasme vous a plu? :p_**

 ** _J'en ai encore un dans le milieu hospitalier mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)_**

 ** _A bientôt!_**


End file.
